


Men are From Mars, but What About Elves?

by hidden_mochii



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vernon Roche is a bottom and I will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_mochii/pseuds/hidden_mochii
Summary: Really just an excuse to write softcore porn between these two.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Men are From Mars, but What About Elves?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this in like November and then almost immediately deleted it because I wussed out and decided I didn't like it. So I finally got around to editing and re-uploading it.

Iorveth was pretty well convinced that the idea of humans being sex crazed maniacs was a myth, much in the same way that elves being totally sex repulsed was. 

Admittedly though, this hadn’t stopped him from worrying about there being a mish-mash of wants and desires when his and Roche’s whatever this was (Relationship? No.) became a lot more serious and they began sharing a bed every night. 

But then there just wasn’t. Roche was, for the most part, pretty lazy in terms of sex. Iorveth quickly learned that he loved it in the morning, when Iorveth’s body brushed up against him in just the right kind of way, and that Roche was nearly always willing to be on the receiving end of things. But he definitely didn’t seek it out in the same crazed way that Iorveth had expected him to. 

Iorveth had questioned him on this fact, not wanting to admit that he was a bit worried that Roche had changed his mind, and just didn't find him attractive anymore. 

Only for Roche to remind him gently; “Iorveth, I’m old.” He pressed his mouth into Iorveth’s shoulder blade, Iorveth could feel a smile forming on his lips. “If this was fifteen years ago, maybe ten, it’d be a very different story” 

“fifteen years ago we were trying to kill each other”

“Hmm, shame.” As Roche continued pressing his mouth against Iorveth’s shoulders and neck, contentedly. 

There were definitely exceptions to this though, Iorveth found out the moment that Roche had come seemingly out of nowhere, wrapped one arm around Iorveth’s waist and used the other to try and unknot his bandana. 

He’d initially tensed at the sensation, but almost immediately relaxed into the affection once Iorveth figured out who it was. 

When had Roche even gotten home? He hadn’t heard him come in.

“How was the meeting?” Iorveth asked fairly certain that, it’s what had spurred Roche’s sudden lust.

“Awful, I don’t want to talk about it.” He’d finally managed to unknot Iorveth’s bandana, which unceremoniously fell to the floor. It was alway the first thing Roche yanked off of him. His calloused fingers now traced the wreckage of Iorveth’s cheek sending chills throughout his body. 

Being the only one still thinking clearly, Iorveth guided them to the bedroom, which Roche took as a sign to push Iorveth onto the bed, gently pin his hands down and start kissing him indiscriminately. 

Two could play this game. 

Iorveth wiggled his hands a bit, signaling to Roche to unpin them, which he did almost immediately. 

Now with his hands free, Iorveth began to trace one hand against Roche’s torso, up to a particularly nasty scar on his shoulder, this caused Roche’s eyes to glaze over in pleasure. 

Iorveth took his other hand to trace against a rather stupid tattoo of a naked lady holdling a shield on Roche’s side near his ribcage (Had Roche at any point in his life ever even liked women?)This elicited a small moan from Roche’s throat, and a subsequent flush of his cheeks, surprised at his own vocalization. Roche was almost always silent in bed. 

Iorveth took this moment to push himself up, and topple Roche onto his back. 

Roche looked indignant at their shift in position, which made Iorveth grin, but also made no indication or attempt to get back on top. 

Iorveth traced long fingers down Roche’s thighs causing him to shiver. Took a singular finger, first in his own mouth to wet it, and then began to open Roche up, rubbing his inside trying to find the specific spot that would make him writhe under him with pleasure. Roche easy to please. As his body loosened up to Iorveth’s finger he added another and Roche began humming in pleasure, Iorveth absentmindedly wondered if he could coax a full moan out of him. 

Roche desperately planted kisses against Iorveth’s body. And aggressively tried to get more friction between the two of them. If he didn’t slow him down, Roche would cum disappointingly quickly. Iorveth pinned Roche’s hands, “Why are you hurrying?” 

“Mhmm, close.” 

“Not yet” Iorveth removed his fingers, Roche looked indignant again, until Iorveth replaced them and he hummed in delight.

Iorveth teased, got Roche right to the edge and then backed off, and then got him to the edge again. Iorveth could tell it was getting difficult for him to stay silent. 

So Iorveth took his free hand and began stroking Roche’s cock, and he near immediately let out a desperate, breathy moan as he came and his cheeks flushed bright pink. Iorveth took this as his hint to finish as well. And the two untangled from each other.

Roche pressed himself up against the crook of Iorveth’s neck humming in contentment. And Iorveth, absentmindedly ran his fingers through Roche’s hair. “You know, you can let me know when things feel good right? I won’t tease you too badly about it.”

Roche didn’t answer immediately. “Yeah, I know. I’m just not used to it”

“We can change that.”


End file.
